


Sleeping Trubles

by FemSanzo291



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Insomnia, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: While on a case Hotch doesn't get enough sleep and Reid intervenes when it gets in the way of the case.





	Sleeping Trubles

Everyone had returned to the hotel that night and it seemed to everyone that they needed to find a way for Hotch to sleep. He’d been snappy with the locals, and it had gotten so bad that none of them would approach him. They all knew why he wasn’t sleeping, that was because of Peter Lewis and what he had done to him just over a month ago.

 

Reid didn’t look forward to going into the room with him, but he thought that he might have a way to get him to sleep and was lucky that he had it with him.

 

They walked into the room together and Hotch went to the bathroom first and took care of his nightly routine. Reid went over to his bag and pulled out a weighted blanket and laid it on his bed. He’d been using one since he got clean when he was having trouble sleeping and thought that it might help Hotch sleep.

 

“Reid go get ready for bed,” Hotch ordered and Reid nodded after placing the blanket on Hotch’s bed.

 

When he came out Hotch was asleep on his bed with the blanket draped over him. Reid turned out the lights before going to sleep himself.

 

That night he slept through the night and was not woke up by his roommate tossing and turning in his bed.

 

The next morning Hotch had gotten up and left before Reid had even woke. Sitting on the edge of his bed was the blanket and a note that read,  _ ‘Thank you for letting me borrow this. When we get home I want to talk to you about it and getting myself one.’ _

 

Reid got ready to leave and was glad that they solved the case that day and they were taking the red-eye home that night. 

 

Hotch talked to him on the way home about where he had gotten the blacket and the weight that he should get before heading home himself.

 

After that there weren’t any sleep issues that caused him to be short with the locals.


End file.
